1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to making video tape reproductions of still photographs and more particularly to apparatus by which still photographic transparencies, or "slides," are converted to still images on video tape recordings.
2. Prior Art
Devices for positioning still photographs for reproduction by motion picture film cameras, video tape recording cameras and still cameras have been proposed in the past. For the most part these proposals have been complex and therefore expensive to purchase for home use. In some cases the proposals have been of relatively uncomplicated constructions involving front lighted cards or signs. These were suitable for inserting captions and so forth in motion pictures, but not for use in reproducing still photographic "slides," particularly by video tape recording cameras. Some proposals have been made for projecting slides onto frosted glass screens for recording by video cameras. These have required standard slide projectors which use an intense light source for intermittently projecting slides. The intense light tended to damage video cameras focussed on the projection screen and to degrade the quality of the reproduction because the frosted screens produced grainy T.V. images.
Video tape recorders and video cameras have become relatively common household items as has the practice of preserving still photographic slides on video tape. Effective, inexpensive easily used devices for converting slides to video tape have not been available. Thus most slide conversions to video tape are made by professionals in studios.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus for converting slides to video tape images which is of relatively uncomplicated, inexpensive construction lending it to ordinary household use by individuals wishing to preserve their still slides on video tape.